


Apaixonadinho

by harutomoio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, University
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harutomoio/pseuds/harutomoio
Summary: Sakusa não se lembrará de como acabou no meio de universitários completamente bêbados em uma noite de sexta-feira, e sendo sincero consigo mesmo, não queria chegar a uma conclusão.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 3





	Apaixonadinho

**Author's Note:**

> err bem, olá! essa é a minha primeira vez postando algo no ao3, admito que ainda estou pegando o jeito, mas enfim, não faço a mínima ideia se alguém irá ler isso, mas, de qualquer forma, boa leitura!

Inicialmente Sakusa não se lembrará de como acabou no meio de universitários completamente bêbados em uma noite de sexta-feira, e sendo sincero consigo mesmo, não queria chegar a uma conclusão. A última coisa que viera em sua mente foi a de Aran, Kita, Bokuto e Hinata batendo na porta de sua casa às 19h da noite, convidando-o para uma festa da faculdade. Kiyoomi obviamente negou, porém, sabia que os seus amigos não sairiam de lá sem arrastá-lo junto para a maldita comemoração. E foi o que aconteceu. Quando se deu conta já estava no carro de Aran — sorte a sua que o carro do amigo era bem limpo —, espremido no banco do meio entre Bokuto e Hinata, que berravam uma música qualquer que tocava no rádio do automóvel. Ótimo, precisaria lidar com pessoas, multidões e germes. Tudo o que mais amava.

Kita, que se encontrava sentado no banco da frente, ao lado de Aran, notou a expressão de descontentamento no rosto de Sakusa. Não pôde conter um risinho. Todos ali sabiam melhor do que ninguém que Kiyoomi possuía misofobia, o medo do contato com a sujeira, germes e contaminação. E nenhum deles ali o convidaria para uma festa se não tivessem certeza de que o local para onde iriam era extremamente limpo e desprovido de germes. Pelo menos, era o que eles esperavam.

— Sakusa, não se preocupe. Nós estamos indo para a casa do Wakatoshi Ushijima — informou Kita. — Tenho certeza de que a casa dele é extremamente limpa.

— Só não mais do que a sua! — Bokuto gritou, tirando momentaneamente a sua atenção da música para falar.

Kiyoomi revirou os olhos. Conhecia Wakatoshi Ushijima desde o ensino fundamental, não que ambos fossem amigos, eram apenas conhecidos. Porém, mesmo que não tenha vivido uma história de amor durante o colegial, poderia dizer que Wakatoshi fora por algum tempo o seu _crush_. Assim como ele, Ushijima também era extremamente limpo e higiênico. Wakatoshi até mesmo carregava o próprio lenço para secar as mãos, e dobrava o lado úmido para dentro! Aquilo era o mínimo que Kiyoomi esperava da maioria das pessoas. Talvez fora isso mais as incríveis habilidades no vôlei durante o ensino fundamental e médio que o conquistaram.

Contudo, Sakusa não queria saber de romances e namoros, então a sua quedinha por Wakatoshi logo se tornou apenas admiração. Seu foco principal no momento era terminar a faculdade de Química. Não gostaria de ter distrações até a sua formatura; e nem depois. 

— Chegamos — anunciou Aran, adentrando em uma grande garagem, onde outros carros encontravam-se estacionados. Uma música alta podia ser ouvida da casa a poucos metros de distância do lugar onde estavam. Retiraram os cintos de segurança, desceram do carro e andaram até a entrada da residência.

A casa de Ushijima era relativamente grande, com paredes de cor verde musgo, pilastras de madeira e jarros de plantas espalhados pela entrada. O cheiro de grama cortada pairava pelo ar. Bokuto apressou-se em andar na frente para tocar a campainha repetidas vezes.

— Para com isso! — advertiu Aran, porém antes que pudesse reclamar algo a mais a porta fora aberta, revelando um homem careca e com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Tratava-se de Satori Tendou, melhor amigo de Ushijima.

— Entrem, entrem — pediu, fazendo uma reverência com um sorriso no rosto, logo abrindo espaço para entrarem na casa. — Ushijima está na cozinha. 

A sala de estar não se encontrava muito cheia — o que para Sakusa foi um grande alívio —, todos os convidados sendo universitários, e Kiyoomi surpreendeu-se por reconhecer a maioria. A decoração era simples, mesas e cadeiras de madeira espalhadas em um lado da sala, onde logo atrás havia uma grande e longa mesa com comidas e bebidas. No outro lado encontrava-se a pista de dança, onde Bokuto e Hinata já se encontravam, levando-se no ritmo da música com Tanaka e Nishinoya, os famosos baderneiros do campus.

— Quer beber algo? — perguntou Aran, vendo Sakusa negar com a cabeça. Não encostaria a boca em um copo sequer naquele lugar, mesmo que fosse a casa de Ushijima, o que era bem limpa. Kiyoomi já havia observado atentamente o chão, as paredes e também o teto da residência desde que chegara. Sentia-se até mesmo confortável por estar em um ambiente limpo, mesmo que estivesse em uma festa e provavelmente aquela limpeza não iria durar por muito tempo. E até lá, desejaria já estar em sua casa.

Kiyoomi sentiu Kita cutucar as suas costas, chamando-o para sentar-se em uma mesa mais distante das pessoas, e céus, Sakusa estava extremamente grato por isso. Porém, tinha noção de que Aran de Kita não ficariam o tempo todo sentados na mesa consigo. E que ou precisaria arrumar alguma outra companhia, ou teria que ficar sozinho durante boa parte da festa; a segunda opção o agradou mais.

Ao longe, podia ver com clareza Bokuto virar alguma bebida no qual não soube identificar, logo em seguida jogou-a em um lugar qualquer, por sorte a garrafa não quebrará. Gritos eufóricos e animados o rodeavam, Sakusa agradecia aos céus por estar distante daquela zona de perigo. Seria uma _longa_ noite. 

♡♡♡

Sakusa checou o seu celular, vendo que já haviam se passado uma hora e meia desde que chegou a festa com os seus amigos. Felizmente a quantidade de pessoas não aumentou, e boa parte de quem estava sentado agora se encontrava na pista de dança. Estava bastante isolado dos outros, porém mesmo assim Kiyoomi não retirou a sua máscara. 

Kita e Aran haviam subido para os andares de cima para fazer algo que não era da sua conta, Bokuto e Hinata, ambos fracos para bebida, já se encontravam completamente bêbados; assim como boa parte das pessoas por ali.

Kiyoomi queria ir embora, não estava se divertindo, longe disso. Passou todo o tempo sentado e distante dos demais. Algumas pessoas vieram conversar consigo, porém Sakusa as dispensou com a sua cara de poucos amigos. Ele não bebia, não dançava, não fumava e muito menos beijava. Só viera até a festa por insistência dos seus amigos e também porque sabia que o local onde estava era limpo, além disso, foi no carro de Aran que ele veio até a festa, então não poderia ir embora sem o mesmo. Chamar um táxi estava fora de cogitação, só de pensar em entrar em um já o fazia sentir ânsias. 

Um suspiro frustrado escapou dos seus lábios, estava entediado. Sentiu o celular vibrar repetidas vezes em seu bolso, e ao ligar a tela para ver do que se tratava, sentiu o seu rosto contorcer-se em desgosto. _Atsumu Miya_ , seu grande rival desde o ensino médio. Levantou o olhar, buscando por um homem alto, forte e de cabelos pretos com mechas loiras, encontrando-o no primeiro degrau da escada que dava acesso para os andares de cima. Um sorriso presunçoso enfeitava o seu rosto quando os olhos de Kiyoomi o reconheceram. Ele odiava aquele maldito sorriso convencido, de quem acredita que sabe de tudo o que se passa pela sua cabeça.

Percebeu a sua movimentação, estava caminhando devagar em sua direção, nem sequer ousou desviar o olhar, e Kiyoomi pôde sentir uma pontada de irritação surgir em seu corpo. Diferente de seu irmão gêmeo, Osamu, Atsumu era uma pessoa despreocupada e confiante até demais para o seu gosto. O Miya também gostava de provocar as pessoas e às vezes podia ser muito irritante, isso ao seu ver.

Sakusa não se dava bem com ele desde a primeira vez que o conheceu no primeiro dia de aula no ensino médio. Os gêmeos Miya vieram em sua direção para tentar conhecê-lo, porém Kiyoomi não fora muito receptivo, mas diferente de Osamu, Atsumu continuou insistindo em puxar assunto com o mesmo. Fosse durante as aulas ou fora da escola, já que eram vizinhos. E isso significava que todos os finais de semana o loiro aparecia na porta de sua casa para importuná-lo. Após levar muitas portas na cara, Atsumu desistiu de tentar convidá-lo para fazer algo, porém continuou provocando-o no colégio, principalmente nas aulas de educação física.

Sakusa jogou vôlei durante o ensino fundamental e médio. Era bom no que fazia e isso ninguém poderia negar. Atsumu era levantador, o que irritava Kiyoomi, pois na maioria das vezes os seus levantamentos eram direcionados para si. O Miya alegava que ele possuía uma forma diferente de cortar a bola, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Mas a forma como os elogios saiam da boca de Atsumu, por algum motivo, faziam o seu estômago dar reviravoltas, e ele não gostava nem um pouco disso.

— Sozinho Omi-kun? — indagou após chegar à mesa onde se encontrava sentado, com um sorriso provocativo enfeitando os lábios. 

_Omi-kun_. Odiava aquele apelido, principalmente quando dita pelo Miya, em um tom desafiador.

— Está vendo mais alguém aqui, idiota?

Atsumu jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alto. Adorava ver as sobrancelhas pretas e fartas de Kiyoomi juntarem-se e seus olhos tão escuros perfurarem os seus. Extremamente adorável. 

— Já que você está sozinho, eu irei lhe dar a honra da minha companhia — disse o Miya, sentando-se de frente para Sakusa; sabia que o outro não gostava de muita proximidade.

— Eu dispenso.

Atsumu apenas riu. Os olhos grandes encarando-o, como se quisesse arrancar alguma informação de si, mas Kiyoomi não cederia facilmente.

— Por que você me mandou várias mensagens dizendo que queria me ver? — indagou, vendo o seu sorriso aumentar. _Irritante_.

— Você me faz bem, Omi-kun — disse simples e direto. Sakusa apenas suspirou fundo. Outra coisa que ele detestava em Miya: os flertes e cantadas feitas em toda e qualquer oportunidade que tinha. Não conseguia acreditar que Atsumu realmente possuía interesse nele, e mesmo que tivesse, jamais cairia nos encantos do gêmeo galanteador.

Ao menos, era o que esperava…

— Você não me respondeu, Kiyoomi — comentou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e colocando a mão no rosto. — Ficou pensativo de repente. Eu mexo com você, admita.

— Não — disse rispidamente, ouvindo uma risadinha do outro.

— Sabe por que eu fico mandando mensagens querendo te ver sempre?

— Não, eu não quero saber — respondeu, cruzando os braços acima do peito, desviando o olhar.

— Você me faz bem, Sakusa. E eu não consigo pensar em ninguém além de você, antes de dormir — admitiu, torcendo para que o outro notasse a sinceridade em sua voz.

Kiyoomi remexeu-se na cadeira, colocando as mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta, tentando de toda forma não ligar para o que acabara de ser dito por Atsumu. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade, certo? Ninguém nunca havia dito aquilo para si, era estranho, mas, mesmo assim Sakusa sentiu seu rosto queimar, e agradeceu por estar usando máscara naquele momento. 

— Pare de dizer bobagens.

— Mas eu não estou dizendo.

— Ah, que coisa boa! — disse impaciente, tirando as mãos do bolso e passando no cabelo, estava começando e se estressar.

Atsumu apenas sorria, sentindo-se completamente de boa. Afinal já esperava uma resposta semelhante àquela vinda de Kiyoomi. O homem que mexeu tanto com o seu coração durante os anos, não era nada fácil de se conquistar. O Miya tentava sempre causar alguma reação diferente no outro. Gostava do modo como ficava incrivelmente lindo quando irritado, do jeito que se concentrava em quadra, da forma como o seu cabelo parecia ser incrivelmente macio e sedoso, sentia uma imensa vontade de tocá-lo, mas nunca faria isso sem o outro permitir. Era complicado não poder tocar no homem que amava há anos, porém entendia os motivos de Sakusa, e admirá-lo de longe e ver o seu lindo rosto se contorcer quando lhe dava uma cantada ruim já era o suficiente.

— Você me deixa completamente apaixonadinho, sabia? — indagou, sorrindo ao ver Kiyoomi olhá-lo com os olhos arregalados.

— Atsumu... — murmurou, sentindo que o outro já havia conseguido desestabilizá-lo naquela noite. _Mais uma vez_ , lembrou-se.

A música continuava a tocar, as pessoas continuavam a dançar e beber, porém, para Atsumu e Sakusa o tempo parecia ter parado completamente. O loiro saiu de sua cadeira e aproximou-se vagarosamente de Kiyoomi, que não recuou, suas mãos apertavam o tecido de sua calça, sentia-se nervoso, porém não queria sair dali. Os olhos grandes do Miya o encaravam, o olhar tenso o analisando, como se pedisse permissão para aproximar-se mais, Sakusa assentiu devagar, permitindo que continuasse. Atsumu sentou-se em uma cadeira ao seu lado, também estava nervoso, e sabia que o Kiyoomi também estava.

Os olhares se encontraram, castanho no preto. Atsumu pôde ter a certeza de que Sakusa estava vermelho por debaixo da máscara, o que só aumentou a sua vontade de livrar-se dela para que pudesse encarar o seu rosto completamente, e o outro pareceu entender a sua vontade.

Devagar, Sakusa levou as pontas dos dedos até a sua máscara, puxando-a vagarosamente até o queixo, permitindo que o Miya se aproximasse mais de si, ao ponto em que as cadeiras estivessem bem próximas, permitindo-os ficarem a milímetros de distância um do outro.

— Sakusa... essa é a sua última oportunidade de desistir, senão, eu irei te beijar — O Miya sussurrou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, observando atentamente cada mínimo detalhe do rosto de Kiyoomi. _Perfeito_ , era o que Atsumu achava. 

— Eu nunca desisto de nada, Atsumu — A sua voz límpida fora a confirmação para continuar o que queria. 

Sakusa tinha o cabelo preto e ondulado, duas pintas no lado direito da testa, que Atsumu achava um charme, seu corpo exalava cheiro de lavanda, o que já era de se esperar, pois Kiyoomi ama lavanda. E, principalmente... possuía lábios macios.

Beijar Sakusa foi a melhor sensação que Atsumu já experimentou. Sentia o seu corpo derreter, mas, simultaneamente, gelar; Kiyoomi tinha um _piercing_ na língua, o que foi uma grande surpresa, porém era extremamente bem-vinda. Aquele foi o primeiro beijo de Sakusa, o mesmo estava incerto sobre como guiá-lo, contudo, o Miya apressou-se em fazê-lo. Os lábios encostavam-se receosos, porém com o tempo ambos foram adaptando-se ao beijo. Devagar, sem pressa alguma.

Atsumu sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao abrir a boca e sentir a língua de Kiyoomi entrar em contato com a sua, o piercing gelado percorrendo pelo interior de sua boca. Sakusa sempre supôs que beijar era algo nojento. A saliva e os germes que se acumulam nos lábios o fazia ter pesadelos, contudo, ali, com Atsumu, Kiyoomi não sentiu nojo. Beijar Atsumu Miya não era nada nojento.

Os dois afastaram-se minimamente, a falta de ar surgiu, porém, Sakusa retornou a beijá-lo em seguida, sentindo-se confortável em continuar. Atsumu arriscou-se em levar uma das mãos aos fios de Kiyoomi, ao tocá-los, pôde sentir a mão do mesmo tocar-lhe a coxa, deixando-a ali. O Miya considerou isso como uma permissão para continuar com o toque. E ele tinha razão acerca da maciez dos cabelos de Sakusa, eram como algodões.

O tempo pareceu parar, e quando finalmente separam-se, permaneceram próximos. Atsumu tocou suavemente o rosto do outro, sentindo a mão quente de Kiyoomi tocá-la por cima. Os olhos escuros brilhavam de uma forma que Miya nunca havia visto antes, sentiu o seu coração errar muitas batidas.

— Kiyoomi — A sua voz soava baixa, e só pôde ser ouvida devido à grande proximidade de ambos. — Eu te amo.

— Atsumu... não diga o que você não tem certeza.

— Mas eu tenho certeza! Você não vê? — indagou, encarando os olhos de Sakusa.

— Eu não sei, relacionamentos parecem ser muito complicados para mim. E eu... não posso me dar ao luxo desse sentimento, não agora.

— Por que não? 

Sakusa travou. Não sabia dizer a resposta. Não _havia_ uma resposta. Kiyoomi esse tempo todo apenas negou um sentimento no qual não sabia que era possível sentir por alguém, contudo Atsumu estava ali, na sua frente, olhando-o nos olhos e dizendo que o amava, e talvez Sakusa também o amasse, contudo, poderia não ter certeza, ainda. 

— Eu não sei ainda — respondeu, sendo sincero consigo mesmo e com o Miya. — Mas talvez eu descubra.

— Você precisa de um tempo para pensar, certo? — questionou, vendo o outro concordar com um aceno. — Tudo bem, Omi-kun. Leve o tempo que precisar.

Sakusa apertou os próprios lábios, pensativo.

— Você vai me esperar? — indagou, vendo Atsumu sorrir.

— É claro que eu irei.

Por algum motivo Kiyoomi sentiu um alívio no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras, notou o outro aproximar-se de si novamente, levando os dedos ao encontro de sua máscara, levantando-a e cobrindo seu o rosto.

— Está tudo certo — assegurou Atsumu, beijando a sua testa, alargando o seu sorriso ao notar o rosto de Sakusa avermelhar.

— Obrigado, Atsumu.

— Você me agradecendo? Nossa você mudou da água para o vinho em questão de minutos!

— Não seja idiota — disse Kiyoomi, dando um leve tapa na mão do outro.

— Ah, Omi-kun, nem parece que a minha língua estava dentro da sua boca há uns minutos — caçoou, rindo da expressão irritada e envergonhada que surgiu no rosto de Sakusa. 

— Morra idiota.

— Parece que vocês dois estão se divertindo — disse Kita quando se aproximou da mesa onde estavam. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a chegada dele com Aran. 

— Nem um pouco.

— Eu discordo! — falou Atsumu, levantando o braço, ouvindo Kita sorrir.

— Nós já estamos indo embora — anunciou Aran, girando as chaves do carro no dedo. — Você vem?

Sakusa direcionou o seu olhar para o Miya, que sorriu para si, e aquilo fora o suficiente para saber que Atsumu iria esperar pela sua resposta. Levantou-se, despedindo-se com um breve aceno. Caminharam até o estacionamento, juntos. Kita e Aran carregavam Hinata e Bokuto nas costas, ambos completamente bêbados. Por sorte Aran disse que Kiyoomi poderia ir sentado no banco da frente para não precisar lidar com dois bêbados fedorentos.

O caminho de volta para casa foi silencioso e calmo. O rádio não estava ligado, e Hinata e Bokuto dormiam apoiados nos ombros de Kita, que estava sentado no banco do meio. O trajeto permitiu que Kiyoomi pensasse mais sobre o que ocorreu naquela noite com Atsumu. Ainda podia sentir o calor deixado em seus lábios, nunca esqueceria o que aconteceu naquela noite. Mesmo que ainda precisasse refletir melhor sobre os seus sentimentos pelo Miya, sabia que o mesmo o aguardaria o tempo que fosse necessário.

Atsumu Miya pode parecer ser uma pessoa despreocupada e confiante, que na maioria das vezes possui um sorriso presunçoso e irritante nos lábios. Gosta de provocar e elogiar pessoas que o agradam, além de às vezes ser egoísta e não ouvir os outros, mas, mesmo assim, Sakusa queria ficar mais vezes perto dele, lhe fazia bem. Então, talvez, só talvez, Sakusa Kiyoomi acabou _apaixonadinho_ por Atsumu Miya. 


End file.
